Finn Hudson
Finn Christopher Hudson es el co-capitán de Glee Club, New Directions, capitan del equipo de fútbol y parte del equipo de baloncesto William McKinley High School. Su padre era un infante de marina de EE.UU, quien falleció prestando ayuda en Medio Oriente cuando Finn era tan solo un bebé, por eso es que fue criado por su madre, aunque eso no le impidió a Finn a aprender cómo ser un hombre, según dice en la boda de Carole y Burt. De pequeño tocaba la bateria, pero su pasión por la música se inició gracias al cuidador del césped que fue el novio de su madre. Finn Hudson es interpretado por Cory Monteith. Primera Temporada En Pilot se revela que Finn es el mariscal de campo, lo que lo convierte en el chico mas popular de la escuela, que sale con Quinn Fabray quien es la capitana de las Cheerios y del cub de celibato, que Finn fue criado solo thumb|left|173px|Finn Hudsonpor su madre, ya que su padre fue asesinado en la operación Tormenta del Desierto y que su madre tuvo tan solo un novio, el cuidador del cesped y fue élthumb|Finn cantando Cant fight this feeling en la ducha quien le entrego el amor por la música. Cuando el profesor Will Schuester busca al alguien para el Glee Club y eschucha a Finn cantar en las duchas, se da cuebta de que nesecita una forma de hacerlo entrar y es cuando planta un muestra de "Señora Cronica" en el casillero de Finn quien al verse chantajeado por el profesor y como no quiere que su madre se entere de esto decide entrar al club y pronto se da cuenta que en realidad disfruta thumb|left|finn en dont stop belivingde participar en el club,incluso defiende a sus compañeros del club cuando los jugadores de fútbol los molestan. En ademas siente una atracción por Rachel Berry. El equipo de fútbol se reúne con Finn con una sorpresa , atrapado en una cabina de baño móvil por el equipo de fútbol, grita por ayuda. Puck le dice a Finn que le conceden el honor de darle la primera vuelta a la cabina. En su lugar, Finn deja salir a Artie, y le dice al equipo que tanto el equipo de fútbol como el Glee Club lo necesitan para ganar. Mientras se lleva a Artie fuera del campo del fútbol, Finn ve al especialista de césped que conoció cuando era un niño cantando. Don´t stop Believin. Finn se disculpa con el Glee Club por dejarlos y los organiza para hacer una presentación. Mientras Will se va del colegio, oye a los chicos cantando; de Journey. Siguiendo el sonido, entra en el para descubrir que los chicos en realidad son muy buenos en eso. Puck observa desede la entrada mirando a Finn. thumb|Finn en Push-it En Showmance Finn y el resto de New directions tienen una presentacion en el auditorio ellos cantan Push-it frente a todos los estudiantes dejándolos muy sorprendidosFinn y Rachel tienen un ensayo privado en el auditorio, al terminar el ensayo rachel le dice que puede besarla pero el se excita rápidamente y se va del auditorio dejando a Rachel muy confundida. thumb|left|123px|Finn en AcafellasEn Acafellas las Cheerios convencen a Rachel de decirle al señor Schuester de contratar a Dakota Stanley como coreógrafo de New Directions ya que no les gustaba la coreografía de Will. Finn no estab de acuerdo con la idea por eso discute con Rachel. Rachel está dispuesta a contratar a Dakota aunque eso signifique que Finn deje el coro. Finn le dice a Will que quiere dejar el coro, que ya no se divierte. Will le propone unirse a los Acafellas ya que necesitan mas integrantes y Finn ingresa para presentar la canción I Want to Sex You Up. En Preggers Finn se entera de que Quinn esta embarazada y de que él es el padre, thumb|150px|Quinn le dice a Finn que esta embarazadaaunque esta afirmación hace dudar a Finn porque el nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales, sin embargo Quinn le asegura que en el momento en que ellos se encuentran en el jacuzzi la esperma, gracias a el calor del agua, logro llegar hasta Quinn y de esta forma ella queda embarazada, obviamente es una gran mentira, pero Finn cree en esto, pero la verdad es que el padre es Noah Puckerman, que thumb|left|160px|Finn ayudando a Kurt a entrar al equipo de fútbolse entera del embarazo de Quinn e intenta que ella acepte que el bebe es suyo, pero Quinn esta completamente decidida en hacer creer que Finn es el padre. Finn tambien ayuda a Kurt a entrar al equipo de fútbol y debe convencer a el entrenador para probarlo, cuando llegan a la cancha y Kurt lleva su radio para escuchar Single Ladys Finn le dice que no puede hacerlo a lo que Kurt responde que él es como thumb|149px|Finn y Rachel en el Bowlingun suffle y si no lo hace como se debe su cuerpo se bajara, pero su excentricidad es permitida porque la patada de Kurt es increible y el entrenador lo deja en el equipo, aunque a el reso del equipo esta molesto. Finn coquetea con Rachel para que ella vuelva a el club, sin embargo lo hace con intenciones egoistas porque la Srta. Pilsburry le dice que podrían entregarle una thumb|left|200px|Finn bailando Single Ladiesbeca musical si llegan a ganar en las seccionales, pero Finn sabe que sin Rachel no podran ganar, la invita a jugar al bowling y cuando estan jugando y Rachel bota todo los pinos abraza a Finn y lo besa, pero cuando el cree que todo esta bien Puck les cuenta a el club que que la extraña forma de comportarse de Quinn es porque tiene algo cocinandose en el horno(esta embarazada) y que seguramente Finn es el padre, en ese momento entra Rachel y Kurt le cuenta lo del embarazo ella no puede creerlo y va en busca de Finn lo abofetea y lo enfrenta por lo que le hizo. Finn baila con el equipo de fútbol "Single Ladies" en medio de un partido de Fútbol. Finn y los chicos del Glee Club estan muy felices con la nueva intregante April Rhodes que cantara con ellos en una presentación para todo el colegio, pero despues de presentar "Last Name" ella se va y en ese momento Rachel llega para presentarse con ellos, aunque a Quinn esto no le gusta porque ella sabe que a un sentimiento entre Finn y Rachel, thumbpero Finn quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad y promete ayudar a Rachel en la presentación de Somebody to Love que resulta un exito y es aclamada por el público. Finn esta muy presionado por el embarazo de Quinn y esta haciendo que su animo caiga peligrosamente, sus amigos le aconsejan que vaya con la enfermera Puck le dice que el falta a clases de matemática desde hace tres años porque la enfermera le permite dormir, pero la enfermera resulta ser la Sra. de Will y ella le pregunta a que se debe que este tan cansado y él le dice que es porque tiene muchas cosas en mente el colegio, las chicas, el fútbol, Quinn, las chicas, aunque esto mlesta mucho a Terri porque Finn tiene novia, él le cuenta que cree estar enamorado de dos chicas (Quinn y Rachel) y le pregunta a Terri si eso es malo y ella le dice que esta muy mal y que incluso coquetear con esa chica esta mal, aunque Finn no le presta mucha atención solo mira la cama para ir a dormir. left|thumb|259pxTerri le entrega vitamina D y luego vemos a un Finn muy emocionado con una mirada extraña y una sonrisa casi lunatica lo que causa una sorpresa en sus compañeros Puck le pregunta que paso y Finn le dice que la enfermera le dio algo, Kurt asegura que debe ser vitamina C porque hace recuperar la energía y aclara la piel, pero Finn saca una pequeña caja y dice "no es vitamina D y traje una para ustedes", los chicos presentan It`s my life/Confessions, las chicas quedan muy sorprendida y Rachel encara a Finn para pr eguntarle como hicieron una presentación como esa y Rachel descubre, gracias a Kurt que es una mujer honoraria que los chicos usaron una vitamina, Rachel le dice a Finn que eso es repudiable, aunque ellas hacen lo mismo para poder hacer una presentación tan buena. Finn se da cuenta que era obvio que ellas tambien habian tomado la vitamina y la enfrenta pero ella le dice que aunque era justo que ella tambien hicieran trampa eso la hace sentir muy mal y los deciden confesar que los dos grupos habian hecho trampa. En Throwdown Finn visita junto a Quinn a la matrona para ver a el bebe que resulta ser una niña, Quinn aun esta decidida en dar en adopción a su hija, ethumb|138pxl Sr. Schuster los acompaña y los espera fuera cuando ve a Finn salir le pregunta como esta el bebe a lo que Finn responde que esta bien no tiene ninguna mutación o algo asi, aunque eso seria genial, pero el Will ve que algo esta mal Finn le dice que siente no tener ningun poder sobre la situación y que eso la hace sentir muy mal. Finn habla con Quinn durante la clase y le dice que Gwyneth Paltrow le puso a su hija "Apple" y que el encontro un nombre perfecto para su hija Drizzle(en español Llovizna), le dice que le encanta porque la llovizna es perfecta porque no estas completamente mojado y es mucho mejor que una lluvia, Quinn le dice que no le pondra ningun nombre porque la dara en adopción. Finn comienza a separarse mas de Quinn sobre todo cuando canta No Air con Rachel y cuando se entera de que ella le entrego su ropa interior a Jacob para que el no publicara la historia del embarazo de Quinn el se lo agradece mucho. Finleft|thumb|247pxn le dice a Quinn que se comporte un poco mas como Rachel, Quinn se indigna y le dice que no se moleste en engañarla con Rachel. Finalmente cuando los chicos de Will van a cantar No Air y comienza la pelea entre Sue y Will, Finn le dice que si ellos quisieran oir peleas seguirian en sus casas y todo el Glee Club piensa lo mismo y evitan que la pelea sea peor. Cuando el episodio estar por terminar Will comienza a decirle a los chicos que no importa que ellos sean diferentes, no importa que Rachel y Puck sean judios, que Santana sea latina, que Finn... el dice que no pueda diferenciar la izquierda de la derecha, no importa que Quinn, en ese momento Sue interrumpe y dice no impor ta que ella este embarazada en ese momento quedan sorprendidos Finn mira a Quinn que no puede hablar, luego ellos dos estan en el pasillo tratando de consolar a Quinn que sta llorando. El club canta "Keep Holding On" que es dedicada en especial a Quinn para demostrarle thumb|left|221px|Finn Confronta a Dave Karofsky por tirarle un "Slushy"que ellos siempre la apoyaran. En Mash-up Ken Tanaka hace a los chicos escoger entre el Glee Club o el futbol, todo esto se debe a una pelea entre Azimio y Finn, pero lo peor pasa cuando a Quinn y Finn caminan por el pasillo y Karofsky le lanza un granizado y les demuestra que ya no son populares, la pareja decide ir a una terapia con Emma que al distraerse con Will les dice quethumb|221px los gafas de sol son muy sexy y ellos deciden que usando esas gafas podran seguir siendo populares, sin embargo esto no resulta y ahora los chicos de fútbol le lanzan otra granizada a Finn y a Quinn, para que Finn sepa lo que tiene que escoger entre Glee o el fútbol, cuando el día llega Finn es el unico chico que prefiere seguir en el equipo de fútbol( ya que la popularidad es mas importante para el de lo que admite). Will va a hablar con Finn para tener una profunda charla en la que le confiesa que de todos los chicos Finn es el que mas se parece a él, Finn le dice quthumb|293pxe no cree que toda su vida se defina por una sola decision a menos que cree un virus de zombie o algo asi, Will le dice que la vida es una serie de decisiones y que el club es donde el pertenece, cuando Finn va a ver al entrenador Tanaka le explica que el hecho de los hiciera escoger no le permite dirigir bien al equipo, Tnaka se da cuenta que esa guerra no sirve y le dice a Finn que ese entrenamiento se suspende, ya que esos días tiene que hacer algo, Finn se alegra y vuelve al club les regala a todos un granizado y luego se lo lanzan al Sr. Schuster. Finn ve a Quinn observandi la p ractica de las ceerios desde las bancas despues que Sue la sacara del equipo, en Mash-up, habla con ella para decirle que eso le hace mal, pero ella comienza a regañarlo porque el aún no busca un trabajo y asi mantener a la hija de "ambos", el club debe hacer pasteles para una venta Quinn y Puck estan en la cocina y comienzan lanzarse harina estan a punto de besarse cuando llega Finn y al ser tan ingenuo no sospecha nada de loque pasa entre ellos. El Sleft|thumbr. Schuster los obliga a usar sillas de rueda para que Artie Abrams no sienta que nadie en el equipo lo comprende los chicos venden los pasteles pero nadie compra hasta que Puck pone un poco de droga en la receta no demasiado como para que alucinen pero lo suficiente para que se vuelvan adictos. Puck le dice a Finn que el no se merece tener a Quinn si no esfuerza por darle lo que ella se merece en ese momento Finn se enoja y comienzan a pelear en el pasillo de la escuela hasta que llega Will y los separa, Finn thumb|277px esta fuertemente presionado por Quinn para conseguir un empleo, ya que las cuentas de las ecografías estan llegando a la casa de Quinn, sin embargo gracias a Rachel consigue un trabajo, aunque se hace p asar por discapacitado. Mientras que Finn sigue creyendo que él es el padre del bebe, su amigo Puck quiere convencer a Quinn para que acepte su dinero para mantener al hijo de ambos, sin embargo ella quiere que Finn sea su padre o al menos que lo crea. Los chicos del Glee Club tienen que dividirse en parejas para presentar las baladas y Finn esta algo avergonzado, porque debe cantar junto a Kurt Hummel quien es gay y se siente atraido por Finn, pero sucede algo que el nunca espero que sucediera thumbKurt lo ayuda para que él libere toda la frustación que tiene por convertirse en padre por medio de una canción y es cuando canta I`ll stand by you, pero la mision de Kurt es que en la cena con la familia de Quinn, Finn le comunique a la familia que van a ser padres y la solución para esto es que Finn cante para familia. Cuando Finn llega a la cas de Quinn esta muy nervioso y comienza a dudar si debe o no cantar acerca del embarazo, cuando llama Kurt, él lo convense de que es la mejor forma de dar a conocer la noticia. Toda la familia esta sentada a la mesa y Finn llega con una radio y comienza a cantar (You are) Having my baby, pero el padre de Quinn completamente confundido y enojado no deja terminar la canción, luego se ve como la familia discute en la sala el padre de Quinn se siente decepcionado de su hija, porque ella fue su niñita y ahora no la reconoce en ese momente left|thumb|292pxel padre le pregunta a la mamá de Quinn si es que ella lo sabia a lo que ella responde que su hija nunca se lo habia dicho, pero ella llorando le dice a su madre que ella lo sabia y no lo queria reconocer solo por el miedo que causaba su padre en la casa finalmente Finn lleva a vivir a Quinn a su casa. Kurt se disculpa con Finn por haber causado que los padres de Quinn la echaran de la casa, pero Finn le responde que es mejor que todo la verdad salga a la luz, Finn le pregunta a Kurt cual sera la canción que cantara y le le dice Honestly Love You(Honestamente te amo) Finn esta algo incomodo, peleft|thumbro le dice que no la conoce pero que suena muy positiva y todo eso, aunque Kurt se ve algo decepcionado al saber que nunca podra estar con Finn. El club lleva a Finn con los ojos cerrados para darle una sorpresa a el y a Quinn ambos se ven algo confundidos al principio y luego todo Glee comienza a cantar Lean on Me para demostrarle a los chicos que ellos siempre los estaran apoyando. En Hairography el profesor Schuster les dice a los chicos quienes seran sus contrincantes una escuela para sordos y la Jane Addams Academy una especie de correccional, las chicas de esta academia van a presentarse al auditorio de los chicos y presentan "Bootilycius" los chicos y en especial Will estan muy preocupados por la presentación, pero Rachel les asegura que lo que ellas usan se denomina Hairography(cabellografía) y que lo usan para distraer de sus thumb|226pxvoces que en realidad no son tan buenas. El profesor compra unas pelucas para los chicos y presentar la canción "Hair/Crazy in Love" le presentan la canción a los chicos sordos de Haverbrook School for the Deaf ellos parecen muy sorprendidos y extrañados, luego los chicos de McKinley y de Haverbrook School cantan en dúo la canción de John Lenon "Imagine". Kurt le hace un cambio de look a Rachel, ella lo hace para impresionar a Finn, él al principio le encanta la nueva imagen de Rachel y en ese momento se siente muy atraido por ella, Rachel invita a Finn a su casa y le presentar "You're The One That I Want" de la pelicula Grease, pero en ese momento Finn ya no siente lo que sentia antes por Rachel y le dice que parece una especie de payasa prostituta y que la verdad la prefiere con su antiguo estilo. Finn habla con Quinn y le dice que aunque han estado un poco distanciados quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, le confiesa que fue a la casa de Rachel pero que no paso nada Quinn le dice que ella tambien quiere que todo vuelva a normalidad se abrazan y se van caminanado por el pasillo mientras se ve a Rachel y a Kurt mirandolos muy tristes. {C {C}en mattress muestra que habia llegado la hora de las fotos del anuario tdos estaban de acuerdo en que el club glee no tuviera una foto en el anuario de ese año pues cada año siemp´re era defoemada de una manera ofensiva para los chicos de glee al mismo tiempo que will entra y les explica que el va a luchar por una foto en el anuario will se queja con el director y despues les compra una cuarto de pagina el director le aconseja que escoja a finn y a brittany. will les dice a los chicos que deben escpger dos capitanes para que representen al club glee en la foto todos votan por rachel y ella esta deacuerdo en salir en la foto pero tiene que buscar un cocapitan trata de convencer a taodos en el club gle pero nadie quiere tomarse la foto hasta que logra convencer a finn diciendole que es un lider. rachel y finn cantan la cancion smile para ayudarlo a sonrreir adecuadamente en la foto varios del equipo de futbol comienzan a rayarle la cara a finn y le dicen que estan practicando para la foto asi como le preguntan como prefieren que lo rayenal porlo tanto finn deja a rachel plantada en la sesion de fotos cuando se entera que el fotografo esta dirigiendo un c omercial le pide una oportunidad para el club glee como actores ala hora de hacer el comercial rachel logra convencer al dueño de la tiemda de colchones de que los deje cantar y ellos cantan jump par el comercial el dueño de la tienda les manda colchones como agradecimiento por el coemrcial will abre uno y duerme ahi enonces por eso will no puede llevara las seccionale al club glee mientrastanto quinn hace que sue les regale una pagina de las porristas al club glee alfinal de el episodio se ve como es vandalizada la foto al final. Segunda Temporada En Audition es el quien descubre a Sam Evans interesado al oirlos cantar Empire State Of Mind y cantando Every Rose Has It's Thorn en las duchas, por lo que lo invita a audicionar para el glee club y adempas al tratar de hacer que Artie entre al equipo de football, queda expulsado ya que la entrenadora se siente pasada a llevar. En Britney/Brittany tiene roces con Rachel, ya que ella no quiere que el vuelva a ser del equipo de football, para que estuviesen más unidos, pero el vuelve de todos modos, ya que Beiste se apiada de el y de Artie y los deja entrar a ambos. Finalmente Rachel se da cuenta de su error al tratar de obligarlo, por lo que le dedica The Only Exception. En Grilled Cheesus, Finn tiene una acercación religiosa, ya que cree que al ver a Jesús en un sandwich, Dios le esta dando una señal, por lo que le da una semana de su vida musical a cambio de pedirle cosas, que por coincidencia se cumplen. Primero, pide que Rachel deje tocarle sus senos y se cumple; despuiés desea ser el mariscal nuevamente, y también se cumple, entre otros deseos cumplidos por consecuencias. Finalmente Emma le dice que nada de eso paso por Dios, si no que fueron causados por acciones suyas, esto le deprime y canta Losing My Religion para expresar su vacio religioso. En Duets se junta con Rachel para perder el concurso de duetos, ya que luego de cantar Don't Go Breaking My Heart se dan cuenta que son muy buenos, y creen que si Sam no se siente muy incluido se ira, por lo que cantan With You I'm Born Again en una presentación muy grosera. thumb|209px|Finn caminando por el pasillo con su supuesto disfraz de Rocky Horror Show En el capitulo homenaje de The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Finn muestra grandes inseguridades fisicas, por el hecho de aparecer en ropa interior en la obra, ya que se siente juzgado por las chicas y el que Sam tenga buen estado físico, pero finalmente se acepta tal y como es, al punto de pasear por los pasillo en ropa interior para "conectarse" con el personaje. En el episodio "Funeral", se da cuenta que en realidad no ama tanto a Quinn como a Rachel y que es ella con la que se siente ligado, así que termina con ella tras salir del funeral de Jean Sylvester. En el episodio New York invita a Rachel a una "cita de trabajo" en la cual conocen a LuPone en un restaurante y después de eso, él trata de besar a Rachel aunque esta se niega y se retira. Finalmente en la competición cuando cantan a dueto la cancion Pretending y al final de ésta, se besan frente a todo el público, algo que no le gusto a los jueces y pierden la competencia. De regreso en McKinley, él thumb|Finn Hudson se esconde en la biblioteca pues piensa que todos en el club lo odian por hacerlos perder. Es entonces cuando Rachel lo encuentra y le dice que ser un artista es expresar sus sentimientos sin importar las concecuencias, entonces le pregunta si valió la pena ese beso, Finn responde positivamente y hace la misma pr egunta a Rachel ella, contesta que si, pero ella siente que no puede estar con el ya que se ira a estudiar a Nueva York, el le dice que aun falta un año para estar juntos y que si tiene planes hasta entonces, entonces se besan y caminan hacia el salon de coro tomados de la mano, demostrando que regresaron a ser pareja. Tercera Temporada En el primer capitulo The Purple Piano Project, no tiene gran relevancia, más que el hecho de demostrar su inseguridad con respecto a su futuro profesional y el apoyo que le dio a Rachel para presentar We Got The Beat thumb|200px|Finn Siendo Golpedo Por Un Balon Luego en I Am Unicorn le da a conocer a Rachel que le gusta el hecho de trabajar en el taller de Burt y que no esta seguro de si querer ir a NYADA. En Asian F apoya mucho a la ambición de Rachel para conseguir el papel de Maria en West Side Story, llegando a emocionarse mucho cuando ella consigue elegir quien cantara primero el Maria-Off, finalmente se demuestra inseguro e incomodo con respecto a las votaciones de presidente, teniendo a su hermanastro por un lado y a su novia por el otro. En The First Time Finn tiene un primer encuentro en su casa con Rachel donde se besan apasionadamente, el cual esta interrumpido por varias preguntas de Finn a Rachel, ya que el no entiende porque ella quiere tener relaciones tan rapido con el. Finalmente Rachel vuelve a ir a la casa de su novio y el le explica que no lo eligieron en futbol, que no sirve para nada y ella lo besa y le dice que podran salir de todo unidos y tienen su primera vez juntos. En Yes/No le cuenta a Will que está pensando enlistarse en el ejercito para ser un heroe como su padre, pero luego se entera que su padre no murio como heroe, sino a causa de una sobredosis, pues era drogadicto. Tambien le pide matrimonio a Rachel.thumb|Finn en Los Simpson En Michael finalmente, se compromete con Rachel, cantando el tema I just cant stop loving you. El se emociona, se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y abraza y besa a Rachel. Detalle: le sostiene el vestido apretandolo entre su mano. En Heart Finn y Rachel se encuentran con los padres de la misma en el auditorio y ellos preparan una cena para las familias de ambos. En la casa de los Berry, los padres de Finn le dan un bolso con ropa para que se quede a dormir con Rachel y vayan probando la convivencia. En la habitacion Rachel su rutina y cuando Finn quiere pasar al baño ella se lo niega y tienen una fuerte discucion. Minutos despues se arreglan con un beso (que no es mostrado) y se recuestan en la cama donde dicen que podran superar todo juntos mientras se hacen caricias y se abrazan. Al final deciden ir a Breadstix, a la fiesta de Sugar, los padres de Rachel se muestran sorprendidos ya que ellos tratan de que no se casen a lo cual Finn dice que se casaran en mayo despues de las Nacionales. Los padres quedan atónitos. Finn despues de la fiesta se va a su casa. En On My Way Rachel y Finn discuten ya que Sebastian truco una foto de Finn y le dijo a Rachel que si cantaba en las regionales iba a subir la foto a Internet. Rachel le dice a Finn que actuara ya que no le importa lo que digan de el, ella lo ama, Finn se enoja y le dice que no puede creer lo que ella le hace. En los pasillos aparece Finn y le pide disculpas a Rachel y le dice que nunca trataria de hacer lo que hizo Dave (tratar de matarse) que nada ni nadie lo llevaria a ese punto, Rachel se alegra diciendole que nunca podria vivir sin el. Rachel dice que no actuara en las regionales y Finn dice que lo debe hacer ya que no le importa lo que digan de el salvo que digan o hagan algo de ella que la hiera. Se besan y Rachel dice a Finn que se quiere casar despues de que ganen las regionales. Ya en el registro civil, Finn espera en un pasillo cuando la ve a Rachel en su vestido, y no le puede expresar lo bella que esta, le dice que espere porque quiere recordar ese momento casandose con ella, en ese momento Quinn manda un mensaje a Rachel Finn cambia la cara ya que su momento fue interrumpido. Quinn tiene un accidente cuando le escribia el mensaje a Rachel (le puso On My Way que quiere decir en mi camino como el capitulo). La boda de Finn y Rachel no se lleva a cabo. Relaciones Quinn Fabray Artículo Principal: Relación:Quinn y Finn thumb|Finn y QuinnAl principio, en el episodio Pilot, Rachel le dice a Finn que ellos dos serían la pareja perfecta, pero Finn le dice que el ya tiene novia, y que es "cool". En ese capítulo se da a saber que Finn y Quinn son novios. En el episodio "Preggers" Quinn le dice a Finn que está embarazada, aunque Finn le dice que nunca tuvieron sexo, pero Quinn le dice que cuando estaban en el Jacuzzi, su esperma fue más rápido. Cuando Finn le canta a Quinn en su casa "(You're) Having My Baby" para de alguna manera, decirles indirectamente a los padres de Quinn que ella está embarazada, ellos la echan a Quinn de su casa, entonces se va a vivir por unos días a la casa de Finn. En "Sectionals" Finn se entera por parte del "sexto sentido" de Rachel, que el bebé de Quinn es de Puck, no de él. Entonces, Finn se enoja tanto con Quinn que en ese capítulo termina esta relación. Santana Lopez thumb|350px|Finn y Santana en like a virgin Finn y Santana nunca fueron amigos pero Sue le ordena a ella y Brittany que vallan tras el para robárselo a Rachel y que ella deje el Club Glee. Junto con Brittany van a su cita con Finn siguiendo las ordenes de Sue. Sue luego quiere que las porristas salgan con hombres que sean menores que ellas, Santana, entonces, planea quitarle la virginidad a Finn (aunque el sea unos días mayor) y él acepta. Nunca tuvieron una cita porque fue solo una noche en un motel. Finn luego lamenta perder su virginidad con Santana, aunque eso lo ayudo a darse cuenta que seguía enamorado de Rachel. En "Furt", ella le dice a Finn que le diga a todos que ellos tuvieron sexo porque ayudara a su reputación y Sam no será tan popular y simpático como él. Pero Finn se niega diciendo que el ama a Rachel y no la lastimaría así. Rachel Berry Artículo Principal: Relación:Finn y Rachel thumb|left Finn y Rachel tienen una extremadamente complicada relación. Ambos son cantantes talentosos y miembros del Glee Club. Se besaron por primera vez durante un ensayo privado entre ambos. Su relación se complicó mucho cuando Finn estaba con Quinn y el creía que era el padre del bebé de Quinn, aunque luego se revela que el padre es Puck. Se besan nuevamente cuando Finn intentaba convencerla de que se vuelva a unir al Glee Club. Rachel comenzó a salir con Puck porque pensó que pondría celoso a Finn. Finn le dijo a Quinn en una ocasión que a veces le gustaría que fuera más como Rachel, que se preocupaba por otros. Cuando Rachel se entera que Puck es el padre del bebé de Quinn, ella es quien se lo dice a Finn, y esto hace que el chico termine con Quinn y renuncie al Club de Coro temporalmente. Cuando gracias a él ganan los Seccionales, Rachel pensó que habían empezado una relación, pero Finn no quería, por lo que "rompe" con ella. Cuando intenta volver con Rachel, ésta le cuenta que sale con Jesse St. James y Finn decide contárselo a Will. Más tarde, Finn se disculpa con ella por lo sucedido y le dice que por mucho que ahora diga que no a estar con él, no se rendiría (sin saber que ella seguía con Jesse). Cuando Santana propone a Finn tener relaciones con ella, en un principio él se niega alegando que siente algo por Rachel y que quiere esperar a ver que pasa, pero cuando se entera por la misma Rachel de que sigue con Jesse, acepta (pero al no sentir nada, dice a Rachel que no hizo nada). Volvió a disculparse con ella por todo lo que le había hecho y prometió a Jesse que se apartaría de ella. La semana en la que Rachel pierde la voz, Finn la acompaña al médico dónde le dice que Jesse no le gusta tanto como él y, más tarde, en el Glee Club le canta "Jessie's Girl". En los días anteriores a los Regionales, cuando Jesse se marcha rompiendo el corazón a Rachel, ésta lo besa en el momento en que intenta motivarla y antes de su actuación, Finn le dice que la ama. Al final de la primera temporada, se ve como han iniciado una relación. Su relación se mantiene todo el verano y cuando vuelven al instituto lo confirman. A Finn no le gustó mucho que Rachel se vistiera como Britney Spears y a ella que éste esté en el euiqpo de fútbol. Pero más tarde, cuando Rachel le dedica "The Only Exception" dice que dejara que vuele libremente. Finn deseó poder tocar el pecho a Rachel y cuando aceptó que los hijos de ambos sean judíos, ésta le dejó hacerlo. Su relación va bien hasta que Santana dice a Rachel que había tenido relaciones con Finn, por lo que ésta se enfada y se besa con Puck. Cuando Rachel confiesa lo sucedido con Puck, Finn termina con ella (pero en Navidad, muestra que aún tiene sentimientos hacia ella). Después de las vacaciones de Navidad, Finn se muestra algo celoso de la actuación de Rachel y Puck, pero cuando Quinn lo besa, sus sentimientos lo confunden. A medida que pasa el tiempo, aunque intenta volver con Quinn, y lo consiga, sigue mostrando sentimientos por Rachel (como por ejemplo decirle que es preciosa o animarla a avanzar como artista). Durante la semana del baile y cuando se entera del retorno de Jesse St. James, Finn se muestra descontento por la idea de que Rachel se vuelva a acercar a él. Más tarde, muestra claramente sus celos hacia ellos, por lo que empuja a Jesse, éste se devuelve y los echan del baile. Es después del discurso de Sue para su hermana, cuando Finn se da cuenta de que se siente unido a Rachel, por lo que decide terminar su relación con Quinn. En el auditorio, en el momento en que va a intentar volver con la morena, la encuentra con Jesse, que se inclina para besarla (ante ésto Finn se ve algo triste por lo presenciado). thumb|Rachel y Finn se besan en la bibliotecaAprovechando su viaje a Nueva York, Finn intenta hacer todo lo posible para volver con Rachel y organiza una cita de trabajo. Todo fue estupéndamente hasta que el quiso besarla, por lo que ella se fue. Rememorando su momento especial antes su actuación en el Nacional, Finn dice a Rachel que quiere estar con ella, pero aunque ésta también quiere, no lo va hacer por seguir su sueño. Todo ésto provoca que se besen en el escenario, y aunque a ambos les pareció un gran beso (más a Finn que a Rachel), pierden. De vuelta en Lima, los dos tienen una charla sobre lo ocurrido y, aunque ella le dice que se irá a Nueva York y que no volverá, éste le dice que aún falta un año para su graduación. Después de ésto, su segundo beso y su llegada a la reunión de final de año del Glee Club cogidos de la mano, se da a entender que vuelven a ser pareja. En el Capitulo Yes/No Finn se lamenta por su padre y Rachel lo consuela. Él le dice que pasó su vida tratando de ser como su padre, pero ahora tiene miedo de que vaya a terminar como él. Después de un discurso, Finn se arrodilla y saca un anillo que compró con su primer tarjeta de crédito, y le pide a Rachel que se case con él. Rachel se muestra absolutamente atónita, y se queda muda de la sorpresa. En Michael le recuerda a Rachel que han pasado tres dias y lo ha respondido.Mas tarde canta I Just Loving Stop You y Rachel acepta por que cree que no entrará a NYADA. Canciones 'Solos' Primera Temporada: '' 01.PNG|'Can't Fight This Feeling' (Pilot)|link=Can't Fight This Feeling 02.PNG|'I'll Stand By You' (Ballad)|link=I'll Stand By You 03.png|'(You're) Having My Baby' (Ballad)|link=(You're) Having My Baby 04 h i ly.jpg|'Hello, I Love You' (Hell-O)|link=Hello, I Love You 05.png|'Jessie's Girl' (Laryngitis)|link=Jessie's Girl ''Segunda Temporada: ' 06 l m r.jpg|'Losing My Religion' (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Losing My Religion 07.png|'Just The Way You Are' (Furt)|link=Just The Way You Are 08 i v g b m.jpg|'I've Gotta Be Me' (Born This Way)|link=I've Gotta Be Me 09 s n t.jpg|'She's Not There' (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle)|link=She's Not There ' 'Tercera Temporada:' ' 10 g j w h f.jpg|'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' (I Kissed a Girl)|link=Girls Just Want to Have Fun ' 'Solos (En Un Dueto)' Primera Temporada: ' 01 d s b.png|'Don't Stop Believin'' (Rachel) (Pilot)|link=Don't Stop Believin' 02 i m l c p 2.png|'It's My Life/Confessions Part II' (Artie) (Vitamin D)|link=It's My Life/Confessions Part II 03.PNG|'No Air' (Rachel) (Throwdown)|link=No Air 04 s l a .jpg|'Smile (Lily Allen)' (Rachel) (Mattress)|link=Smile (Lily Allen) 05 b/o y h.jpg|'Borderline/Open Your Heart' (Rachel) (The Power Of Madonna)|link=Borderline/Open Your Heart 06.png|'A House Is Not A Home' (Kurt) (Home)|link=A House Is Not A Home 0.08.jpg|'Beth' (Puck) (Theatricality)|link=Beth (canción) 07 f.jpg|'Faithfully' (Rachel) (Journey)|link=Faithfully ' Segunda Temporada: 08.JPG|'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' (Rachel) (Duets)|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart 09 w y i b a.jpg|'With You I'm Born Again' (Rachel) (Duets)|link=With You I'm Born Again 10 d j.jpg|'Dammit Janet' (Rachel) (Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Dammit Janet 11 l c.jpg|'Last Christmas' (Rachel) (A Very Glee Christmas)|link=Last Christmas 05 i d w t k.jpg|'I Don't Want To Know' (Quinn) (Rumours)|link=I Don't Want To Know 13.jpg|'Pretending' (Rachel) (New York)|link=Pretending Tercera Temporada: ' 14.jpg|'One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot' (Santana) (Mash-Off)|link=One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot 15.jpg|'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' (Rachel) (Michael)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You ' 'Solos (En Un Numero Grupal)' Primera Temporada: *'You're The One That I Want' (Pilot) *'Don't Stop Believin'' (Pilot) *'Push It' (Showmance) *'I Wanna Sex You Up' (Acafellas) *'Somebody To Love' (The Rhodes Not Taken) *'Keep Holding On' (Throwdown) *'Imagine' (Hairography) *'Jump' (Mattress) *'Smile' (Mattress) *'You Can't Always Get What You Want' (Sectionals) *'My Life Would Suck Without You' (Sectionals) *'Hello, Goodbye' (Hell-O) *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) *'What It Feels Like For A Girl' (The Power Of Madonna) *'Like A Prayer' (The Power of Madonna) *'Run Joey Run' (Bad Reputation) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' (Bad Reputation) *'One' (Laryngitis) *'Shout It Out Loud' (Theatricality) *'Loser' (Funk) *'Good Vibrations' (Funk) *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' (Journey) *'Don't Stop Believin' '(Journey) *'To Sir, With Love' (Journey) Segunda Temporada: *'Empire State of Mind' (Audition) *'One Of Us' (Grilled Cheesus) *'There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'The Time Warp' (Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' (Never Been Kissed) *'Marry You' (Furt) *'Last Christmas' (A Very Glee Christmas) *'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'She's Not There' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'Sing' (Comeback) *'Loser Like Me' (Original Song) *'Don't Stop' (Rumours) *'Pure Imagination' (Funeral) *'I Love New York/New York, New York' (New York) *'Light Up The World' (New York) Tercera Temporada: *'You Can't Stop The Beat' (The Purple Piano Project) *'It's All Over' (Asian F) *'Hot For Teacher' (Mash-Off) *'I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True' (Mash-Off) *'Red Solo Cup' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'Man In The Mirror' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'We Are Young' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'Summer Nights' (Yes/No) Curiosidades *Ha tenido solo dos novias, y ambas lo engañaron con Puck. *Es considerado el peor bailarín en New Directions, incluyendo a Artie. *Él y Rory son los únicos miembros de New Directions a los que no se ha visto ebrios en escena. *Es inseguro sobre su cuerpo. *Quiere mucho a Rachel, aunque a veces olvida detalles sobre ella, especialmente que es vegetariana. *Le encanta Breadstix, aunque irónicamente, no le gustan los palitos de pan que sirven ahí. *Su cumpleaños es tres días después que el de Santana. *Tuvo conflictos con todas las chicas de New Directions en algún punto. Sin embargo, a todas les tiene mucho cariño y se preocupa por ellas, incluso Quinn y Santana. *Le encantan las manzanas. *Cuando quiere "enfriarse" piensa en su pasado, cuando atropelló a un cartero. *Le apodan Frankteen por ser alto como frankeistein. *Sebastian le dio a Rachel una foto de el desnudo , Kurt tapo una parte para que no se viera completamente desnudo.Sin embargo en la foto real traia calzoncillos. *Nada con la camiseta puesta (Rocky Horror Glee Show). Citas Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Familia Hudson Categoría:Familia Hummel-Hudson Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Acafellas Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personal de Sheets-N-Things Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Novio de Quinn Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Novio de Rachel